Enjoy The Silence
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Al afamado – y hasta ese momento – absoluto, Detective Akashi Seijuro, le llega un caso que por primera vez, no sabe si podrá resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer AU para el fandom ^_^**

 **Veremos como lo llevo. Es particular me gusta mucho escribir AU y hacía tiempo que deseaba escribir algo más bien policial.**

 **Espero traerles una historia entretenida. Tendrá mis típicas parejas: MuraAka - AoKise - MidoTaka y quizá más...**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

La cabeza le estallaba esa mañana. Apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar una taza de café cuando lo solicitaron de forma urgente. Atsushi aún dormía cuando se marchó. En ocaciones envidiaba enormemente su labor, la sencillez de su rutina y la tranquilidad de regresar cada día a su casa con las manos cubiertas de dulce y no de sangre, como él.

Akashi Seijuro, había nacido bajo el yugo de una familia frívola y dividida por las ambiciones de los bienes que poseían, su padre, un sibarita de duro corazón, había estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida, ponderando su imagen y lujos por sobre el amor de su hijo, creciendo Akashi como un niño hermético, estructurado y sobre todo refinado. Su felicidad consistía en alcanzar las mayores notas en el colegio y sus actividades extraescolares. Una felicidad falsa, ausente y virgen que desenterró al fin cuando conoció a Atsushi.

Cuando ingresó a la universidad, comprendió que lo suyo no era los negocios empresariales, que no le interesaba pasar sus días sentado en un sillón al mando de un imperio manchado. Él armaría el suyo propio, estamparía su sello y sería el emperador de su vida, y el custodio de otras: quería ayudar, salvar vidas y masacrar criminales, por lo que abandonó su legado familiar para convertirse en el mejor detective del mundo.

Y por más dolores de cabezas y frustraciones que pudiera sentir en ocaciones, esa era la vida que eligió y no la cambiaría por nada. Después de todo, al llegar a casa, tendría un Atsushi cubierto de dulce para calmar su humor.

Dio un sorbo al vaso de café, que algún asistente le había entregado a su pedido, mientras caminaba con sigilo en la habitación. Nada fuera de lugar, ningún objeto robado, las joyas seguían en la caja fuerte, así como los cheques y dinero en efectivo. Nada fuera de lo común, pues en su carrera, esa escena la había visto infinidad de veces ya. Algo que le irritaba a sobremanera, claro está.

—Déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que esta persona es la mujer desaparecida que buscábamos hacía semanas, que de repente vuelve a su casa y para colmo muerta...—su compañero asintió sin decir más—Otra vez...—murmuró—¿Y el marido?

—En la cocina, los paramédicos tratan de estabilizarlo, no pudimos hablar con él todavía, cuando llegué estaba en shock.

—Vamos.

Giró sobre sus pasos, encaminándose fuera de la habitación, en esos momentos estaba atestada de personas de la policía forense. El cuerpo de la mujer descansaba en su cama, como si jamás se hubiera ido de ahí, salvo por la sangre que de sus labios chorreaba. Con sus dedos indice y medio, frotó su sien, el dolor de cabeza no se calmaría y ya se imaginaba que ese día sería interminable.

Cuando ingresaron a la cocina, suspiró un momento antes de dirigirse al reciente viudo.

—¿Hyuuga Junpei?—el aludido apenas y levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto—, Soy el detective Akashi Seijuro, ya nos conocimos en la central, quisiera...

—Sí, nos conocimos—le interrumpió. No aparentaba más de treinta y algunos años, de cabello corto y de un negro grisaseo, se quitó los lentes para limpiar los cristales antes de colocárselos de nuevo, su mirada estaba cargada de un dolor aplastante—Eres el detective que me aseguró que encontrarían a mi mujer, ahora ella está muerta en nuestra cama y el maldito asesino suelto en las calles. ¿Viene a hacerme preguntas? ¡Pues a usted no le responderé ninguna!

—Entonces me retiro, mi compañero es quien le hará las preguntas.

—Imbécil.—Logró oír antes de retirarse.

Salió de la casa, aguardando porque su compañero terminara con las preguntas. Estaba fastidiado, aunque lo disimulara con maestría. Era la tercera víctima ese año. Este nuevo asesino comenzaba a ser realmente una piedra en el zapato. Lo peor era que no tenían ni siquiera una pista del maldito, ni un bosquejo que le acercara a averiguar quién era y porqué hacía lo que hacía. En los medios habían comenzado a llamarle _el asesino silencioso_ : secuestraba a sus víctimas, sin estorciones ni pedidos de rescate, y su obra finalizaba cuando las regresaba a su casa, muertas y sin sus cuerdas vocales. Todo en completo silencio, con una pasmosa habilidad que le helaba los huesos.

La primera vez que se toparon con el caso, habían sospechado del novio de la víctima, pues se trataba de un hombre bastante extraño y sombrío, además de que le llevaba una clara diferencia de edad. Para cuando el segundo caso llegó, se enfrentaron a un hombre solitario. Y todas sus sospechas se vinieron abajo.

¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Qué trataba de decir con sus crímenes?

No había un patrón que relacionara a sus víctimas. O al menos no había hallado uno hasta ahora. Dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, sobre su auto.

—Oha asa pronostico un mal día para Sagitario.

Giró para encontrarse con su compañero saliendo de la casa. Midorima Shintaro era un hombre de su edad, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados y cortados eran de un singular verde, tan o más que sus hechizantes ojos esmeraldas. Era un sujeto abocado a su oficio con seriedad y presteza, muchas veces solitario y con una extraña obsesión con el horóscopo. Pero, a decir verdad, de todos, era con quien mejor se llevaba. Bufó por lo bajo, acomodando su traje.

—Tendré días peores si no encuentro a este malnacido, ¿qué te ha dicho el viudo?

—Deberías tener un poco más de respeto—acomodó sus lentes, dando un leve suspiro—, no debe ser nada grato regresar a tu casa y hallar a tu mujer que llevaba semanas desaparecía, muerta.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero no deja de ser un viudo.

—Los forenses casi terminan, deben llevar el cuerpo para la autopsia, a partir de allí veremos que hacer. Hyuuga-san, no dijo mucho, regreso a la casa temprano, y la halló, la cerradura no estaba forzada y no había indicios de robo. Tal y como en los anteriores casos.

—Hyuuga Riko...

—¿Te sigue sonando familiar?

—Estoy seguro que la conozco de algún lado, hay algo que se me está escapando, una pista...

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero últimamente te noto más distraído y cansado.

—No he dormido bien—respondió seco.

—¿Problemas con Murasakibara?

—Todo lo contrario—sonrió divertido.

—Ya... volvamos a la central.

••

No le dirigió la palabra a nadie cuando llegaron a la central de policía, cerrando la puerta de su oficina al curzarla. No estaba de ánimos para nada, demasiado tenía con ser burlado no una, ni dos, sino tres malditas veces ¡a él! Odiaba no tener el control de la situación, odiaba no adelantarse a los pasos del asesino, no observar más allá. Se despojó del saco, colocándolo con cuidado sobre el respaldar de su silla, abrió su ordenador donde mantenía la totalidad de los datos recolectados hasta ahora. Eran tan ridículamente pocos...

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el teclado y luego tecleó «Hyuuga Riko» en el buscador. Instantáneamente aparecieron varias páginas, como su cuenta de _facebook_ y otras redes sociales, nada que no se imaginara ya, mas una llamó su atención. Era la página de la preparatoria Teiko, donde él también había asistido. Abrió el link, redireccinando los enlaces a unas cuantas páginas dedicadas a los alumnos, en ella aparecía la joven de cabellos rojizos junto a otro grupo de jóvenes en los que pudo distinguir a su marido. La página hablaba de los festejos de finalización de aquel año y los honores con que se había graduado la mujer, pero en los créditos aparecía con su nombre de soltera: _Aida Riko._

Akashi ahora la recordaba bien, esa joven había sido una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación, cuando él apenas y ingresaba a la preparatoria, Riko ya estaba en su último año. Ahora comprendía que el nombre de la fallecida le resultara familiar, pues habían asistido al mismo colegio. Apretó sus puños al observarla tan sonriente en las fotografías, joven y llena de sueños. Seguramente había cumplido muchos de ellos, como casarse con ese muchacho. Y ahora un desgraciado le había puesto fin a esos sueños.

Iba a cerrar la página cuando un rostro nuevamente llamó su atención, una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar que tanto _Wakamatsu Kousuke_ como _Sakurai Ryou_ , las otras dos víctimas, habían asistido a la misma preparatoria. ¿Sería acaso, el patrón de coincidencias que necesitaba? ¿Podía poner esto como prueba?

—¿Será ex alumno de Teiko?—La puerta sonó en ese momento.—Adelante.

—Los resultados de la autopsia estarán para mañana—dijo su compañero cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ya recuerdo, quién es Hyuuga Riko, observa—dijo girando su ordenador, mostrándole las fotografías de la Preparatoria Teiko.—Su apellido en realidad es Aida.

—Era alumna en el mismo colegio que tú.

—Y eso no es todo, Wakamatsu y Sakurai también lo fueron—Shintaro abrió los ojos en sorpresa—Aida y Wakamatsu se graduaron el mismo año. El año en que yo ingresé a la preparatoria, Sakurai un año después. ¿Coincidencia?

Midorima observó las fotos, buscó también la de los años siguientes, había bastante información sobre los fallecidos. Los tres habían estado en las condecoraciones y honores de la preparatoria, participaron en varias actividades extraescolares y representaron a Teiko en muchos concursos de distintas asignaturas y disciplinas. En pocas palabras los tres habían sido jóvenes populares e inteligentes.

—Esto podría ser interesante, las tres víctimas están en el cuadro de honor de la Preparatoria. ¿Será que el asesino es un resentido social? ¿Alguien que guardaba rencor por estas personas por algo en particular?

—Eso nos da una pisa fuerte, pero sería algo casi imposible entrevistar a cada alumno de Teiko que se haya graduado en esos años...—Akashi se llevó una mano al mentón. Había aparecido una pista interesante, pero ésta parecía alejarlo más del asesino. Frunció su ceño ofuscado.

—Akashi—el mencionado levantó la vista, prestando atención—.Tú también fuiste un alumno en el cuadro de honor, ¿no es así?

—No sólo eso, fui el mejor... pero descuida, lo atraparé antes de que ese sujeto siquiera me considere en sus planes.

••

El día transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos después de hallar a la mujer. Todavía debía enfrentar a los noticiarios, y responder por su nuevo fallo. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero tampoco huiría de su responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo, que el asesino siguiera en las calles era en mayor parte, su culpa.

—¿Quién será tu próxima víctima...?

Susurró para sí, mientras introducía la llave en su puerta e ingresaba al departamento que compartía con su pareja desde hace cinco años. Murasakibara también había cursado en Teiko, donde se conocieran, gracias a las actividades en el club de baloncesto. Atsushi era un hombre de una altura imponente, y de rasgos fatigosos, con su cabello y ojos de un purpura que a él le encantaba. No tenían nada en común, ambos disfrutaban de cosas completamente distintas, aun así, ese gigante de dos metros había sido la única persona en tratarlo diferente. Al principio pensó que era una falta de respeto total, pero luego entendió que no era así, que esa era su manera de ser y que Atsushi no sentía que su presencia le intimidara para nada, al contrario, a pesar de sus continuos desplantes en un primer tiempo, Murasakibara nunca dejó de compartir con él sus ratos libres, hasta que un día se vio a sí mismo extrañando la compañía del peli morado, descubriendo así que a pesar de las diferencias, le gustaba como se veía su vida con Atsushi a su lado. Y a pesar de ser novios desde ese entonces, recién cinco años atrás, habían decidido finalmente convivir.

Su casa estaba vacía, aún faltaba una hora para que Murasakibara llegara. Su novio atendía una pastelería muy concurrida en el centro de la ciudad, y siempre llegaba con una bolsa de dulces y olor a merengue.

Decidió tomar una ducha, antes de dedicarse a preparar la cena. Lo que había descubierto horas atrás todavía no se apartaba de su mente. Volvería a hablar con el esposo de Riko y con el novio de Sakurai, aunque a éste último prefería no verlo nunca más. Quizá ellos le aportarían algo de información acerca de los compañeros de los fallecidos, algún enemigo tal vez...

Luego de ducharse y secar su cuerpo, se puso unos pantalones y una camisa de su novio, la cual le quedaba enorme, pero que le encantaba usar de todas formas. Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

—¡Aka-chin! ¡Ya llegué!

—No grites Atsushi, ya te he oído.—dijo acercándose para darle un beso.

El gigante lo rodeó por la cintura elevándolo con una facilidad que seguía sorprendiéndolo, mientras lo besaba.

—Huele rico, ¿sopa de tofú?

—Así es—dijo sonriente, aún preso entre los largos brazos de su novio. No había mejor relajante para Akashi en un día difícil, que Murasakibara.

El mayor lo depositó nuevamente en el suelo, mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación.

—Aka-chin, eres cruel, no me esperaste para ducharnos juntos—lo oyó decir desde la habitación. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Volvió a la cocina a terminar la cena.

••

El cielo esa noche estaba oscuro, ocultando en su manto a las estrellas, la luna nueva se escondía de los humanos... Si se levantaba la vista, lo único que se observaría era una negrura un tanto inquietante al igual que atrayente y misteriosa. Hermosa en realidad, acompañada de trémulos murmullos propios de una ciudad tan viva... si se levantaba la vista... Pero si Akashi necesitaba en esos momentos contemplar la belleza, escuchar sus murmullos, sentir la vida, si necesitaba impregnarse de algo hermoso, no necesitaba el manto oscuro del cielo ni los sonidos de la ciudad, porque la verdadera belleza se hallaba en los irises purpúreos de Atsushi, se hallaba en los roncos gemidos que largaba en periodos cada vez más cortos, alternando con jadeos particularmente agudos para un hombre como él y de una respiración descompuesta por el placer.

Porque jamás perdía detalles en sus expresiones mientras era tomado por el más alto, como su rostro dibujaba infinidad de muecas, como inflaba sus mejillas llenándose de aire antes de expulsarlo con intensidad. O como sus cabellos largos y suaves daban sutiles latigazos a su rostro mientras se movía.

Ninguna noche se comparaba, siquiera aquellas estrelladas donde la _Vía Láctea_ dibujaba su sendero, a Atsushi. Si tendría que comparar debían ser las noches en el norte donde la _Aurora Boreal_ salía a regalar su belleza a los pocos afortunados que se hallaban ahí, porque el purpura en sus ondas era comparable a los ojos de Murasakibara... hermosos.

Sonrió un poco, mientras sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello del gigante. No sabía porqué de repente tuvo esos pensamientos tan ridículamente cursis, o quizá sí, pero no le importaba, Atsushi sacaba siempre de él, esa parte sensible, tierna y enamorada; sacaba de él, lo mejor.

Enterró los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca cuando los movimientos del peli morado se hicieron más rápidos, cada vez más profundos, más precisos. Atsushi tomó sus caderas con desesperación; los gemidos cada vez más fuertes no se hicieron esperar, alcanzando ambos, como tantas otras veces, la cúspide de la satisfacción.

Murasakibara se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Akashi se acomodaba en su pecho, el mayor lo abrazó, besando sus húmedos cabellos por el sudor.

—Aka-chin, ¿por qué sonríes?

—Supongo que es por satisfacción.—Akashi adoraba que Murasakibara todavía se ruborizara cuando le hacía un cumplido.—Por cierto, mañana debo ir nuevamente al médico.

—¿Otra vez? Aka-chin ha ido muy seguido, ¿te encuentras bien?—dijo algo preocupado.

—Estoy perfectamente, es por seguridad, en nuestro trabajo estamos expuestos a muchos cosas contaminantes y personas insanas, es obligación realizarnos los exámenes correspondientes.

—A veces quisiera que dejaras ese trabajo, me preocupo mucho por ti...

—Lo sé Atsushi, agradezco y lamento en partes iguales tu preocupación, pero...

—Es el trabajo que a Aka-chin le gusta, entiendo eso, descansemos, mañana te llevaré a la clínica.—dijo mientras acomodaba las sabanas para cubrirse ambos.

—Gracias.

Besó sus labios y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Quizá y en unos años podría considerar el retirarse, pero por ahora no descansaría hasta encontrar a ese asesino.

••

El olor a horneado le despertó esa mañana, observó el lado vacío de la cama que correspondía a su pareja. Atsushi debía de estar haciendo el desayuno, sonrió. Se desperezó un poco antes de abandonar la cama, buscó unos jeans oscuros y un jersey color ocre, mientras iba al baño a orinar y lavarse el rostro. Como primero iría a la clínica, no necesitaba usar uno de los tantos trajes que tenía para su trabajo habitual. Una vez listo, fue directo a la cocina, el olor le había abierto el apetito, Murasakibara siempre cocinaba deliciosamente.

—Buen día—dijo ingresando, mientras se acercaba al más alto dándole un casto beso.

—Buen día Aka-chin, preparé un rico desayuno para que tengas fuerzas, ¿no debes hacer ayuna, verdad?

—No, no es necesario, muchas gracias todo huele exquisito.

Atsushi sonrió mientras acomodaba los pastelillos recién horneados y las tazas de té, desayunaron con tranquilidad, mientras el peli lila encendía la televisión. Justamente estaban dando la noticia de la muerte de la joven Aida Riko. Akashi frunció el ceño al oír su nombre en el noticiero.

 _«...La mujer fue hallada en su vivienda, sin signos de ultraje, pero con las cuerdas vocales destrozadas, al parecer una nueva víctima del Asesino silencioso. Un nuevo asesinato que se suma y el afamado Detective Akashi Seijuro no a podido encontrar nuevas pistas del asesino. Tal vez es necesario que el caso pase a otras manos, pues por lo visto es uno que él no puede resolver...»_

Murasakibara frunció su entrecejo también.

—Esos tontos no saben nada, sólo escuchan lo que les conviene... Aka-chin yo sí creo que lograrás encontrarlo y arrestarlo, después de todo eres _absoluto_.

—Por favor Atsushi, no digas eso. Si bien es verdad que en los noticieros dan versiones tergiversadas, también es cierto que el número de víctimas crece y no puedo lograr encontrarlo.—Atsushi notó la frustración en su tono de voz.

—Lo harás, Aka-chin jamás se rinde.

—No lo haré—dijo sonriendo un poco.—Ahora vamos, sino se nos hará tarde.

—Muy bien.

El viaje fue corto, ya que la clínica no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, Atsushi se despidió de él para dirigirse a la pastelería. Akashi dio un suspiro mientras ingresaba, tomó el elevador, pues se dirigía a un ala especial del lugar, su médico ya aguardaba por él.

—¡Akashicchi! Pero mira nada más, que bien te vez, se ve que el tratamiento te ha sentado de maravilla.

Un joven hombre, de más o menos su edad, se acercó a él, con una esplendida sonrisa, era alto y esbelto, una figura envidiable, así como su rostro bello, de rasgos más finos que masculinos y unos ojos bastante particulares, color oro, al igual que sus rubios cabellos. Kise Ryouta era un medico prodigio, el cual atendía a Seijuro hacía ya varios meses, entablando ambos una agradable amistad, profundizada por el hecho de que Ryouta era el esposo de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Ryouta, es un gusto verte también—habló sobrio.—Me siento muy bien, aunque he tenido dolores de cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es normal. Hoy es la última sesión, ¿no estás emocionado?—dijo sonriente, entusiasmado.

—Es un alivio, últimamente estoy más sensible que lo normal, y ya no puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Atsushi, anoche me dolió verlo preocupado por mis visitas a la clínica.

—Tengo muchas esperanzas que pronto podrás contarle todo y darle más de una buena noticia.

—Espero ansioso ese día...

Kise asintió mientras señalaba con su mano hacia el interior de su consultorio. Ambos ingresaron, dando comienzo a la última sesión de su tratamiento.

••

Midorima había llegado apenas a la central cuando, Aomine, su otro compañero en el caso del _asesino silencioso_ , le dijo que tenía a alguien esperándolo en su oficina. Según su compañero había llegado buscando a Akashi, pero el pelirrojo estaría fuera esa mañana, Midorima sabía el motivo, por eso no dijo nada, mientras acomodaba sus lentes e ingresaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre apenas lo vio se incorporó de la silla, parecía afligido y algo le dio mala espina al peli verde.

—Buen día, espero no haya esperado mucho.—dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento indicándole al hombre que podía volver a sentarse.

—No, descuide, esperaría lo que fuera, señor.—Shintaro frunció ligeramente su cejo.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Se trata de mi marido, ha desaparecido. No ha vuelto a casa desde ayer cuando salió a trabajar, he llamado a todos lados, a su familia, a nuestros amigos, a su trabajo, nadie lo ha visto... por favor... ayúdeme.

Midorima tragó una espesa y amarga saliva, mientras analizaba al hombre frente suyo, maldijo internamente. El sujeto estaba sobrecogido y a punto de llorar.

—Lo ayudaremos, por favor tenga calma, necesito su nombre y el de su esposo.

—Mi nombre es Koganei Shinji y mi esposo se llama Mitobe Rinnosuke...

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que Riko y los demás no fueron a Teiko, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de que así haya sido xD_

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

—Menuda mierda.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Por supuesto que le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria, por más que en su interior estuviese experimentando exactamente lo mismo. No por ello se comportaría como un cerdo delante de los demás. Esa actitud tan tosca que llevaba consigo su compañero, había producido en más de una ocasión, varios roces. Aomine jamás se callaba lo que pensaba, hablando a bocajarro cuanta idiotez se cruzara por su mente, aun si estuvieran en presencia de superiores o de ciudadanos comunes y corrientes, el hombre que llevaba más tiempo dentro de la central, parecía curtido y ajeno a los protocolos, él, por el contrario, los llevaba a cabo y rabo, sin protestar jamás, dejando todo de sí en cada situación, luego sería Dios quien terminara de sortear la suerte: para bien o para mal.

Menuda mierda, que ésta vez, les este jugando tan en contra la fortuna.

—Controla tu lenguaje, Aomine.

—Es una mierda y lo sabes, si este sujeto no aparece estaremos perdidos.

Golpeó con frustración su escritorio, mientras apretaba con rabia sus puños. Midorima lo observó por unos instantes, ya estaba acostumbrado a su intempestiva actitud. Inoportuna y colérica. No ocurría lo mismo con aquellas personas que no lo conocían, Daiki podía atemorizar a cualquiera. El aura tan intensa del moreno ponía en alerta, paralizaban sus amenazadores ojos, sus expresiones no eran afables, y sin embargo, era un sujeto leal y amistoso; todo un popurrí de actitudes, podía sonreír con sadismo e inocencia en un parpadeo, y no te darías cuenta hasta que ya es muy tarde. Aomine desde pequeño tuvo dos grandes fascinaciones, una era el basquet, la otra era convertirse en policía. Y a ambas las mantenía intactas, era un jugador regular en ligas callejeras y uno de los más destacados oficiales dentro del departamento de la prefectura y así mismo de todo Japón. Había rechazado varias veces convertirse en un detective de tiempo completo, a él le resultaba muy aburrido ser un hombre de traje y protocolos, le gustaba la acción, ir al hecho y actuar en consecuencia. Les dejaba la parte logística y los diálogos a sus compañeros, más dados en el oficio de negociar con _parias_. Hacía casi diez años había asistido a un muy joven Akashi en un caso de contrabando de armamentos, la redada fue exitosa, asombrándose en el camino de la buena química que obtuvo con el pequeño pelirrojo de adusto carácter, tan refinado que hacía chispas con su explosivo carácter, más en el trabajo eran complementarios, y eso llevó a que el agente se relacionara más con la parte de investigación de la central, siendo uno de los pilares que tenía la policía para actuar ante grandes casos de corrupción, los otros dos eran, en efecto, Akashi Seijuro y Midorima Shintaro.

—Lo sé—admitió el de cabellos verdes, mientras acomodaba sus lentes y daba un frustrado suspiro.—Por ahora debemos investigar más sobre los fallecidos, Akashi tiene razón en volver a interrogar a los cercanos de las víctimas, pues ha descubierto algo interesante.

—¡Oi! ¿Y por qué carajos no me dijeron?

—Aomine...

—Ya, disculpa, todo este asunto me tiene de cabeza, siento que me corroe la frustración, pero ya dime qué es eso que descubrió.

—Tanto Hyuuga-san, Wakamatsu-san y Sakurai-san fueron a la preparatoria Teiko, y no sólo eso, los tres estuvieron en el cuadro de honor, con promedios destacados y actividades extraordinarias.

—¡Eso es interesante!—dijo con renovado entusiasmo—Así que estamos ante un bastardo resentido ¿Y qué con el sujeto de recién?

Midorima frunció el ceño alertando a Aomine, pero antes de poder hablar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una pequeñita cabellera dorada que apenas y se sostenía de las piernas, pero para tan temprana edad era muy inquieta.

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡Moo, Asahicchi, qué te he dicho de ingresar sin pedir permiso! ¡Assh, este niño no tiene remedio!—dijo un hombre ingresando, tan parecido al niño.

—Dicen que los hijos se parecen a sus padres—comentó Shintaro.

—Por supuesto, y es por eso que mi hijo es todo un campeón, ¿no es así?—En respuesta obtuvo una esplendorosa sonrisa del pequeño. Daiki se agachó para poder tomar en sus brazos al niño recién ingresado. Aomine Asahi era el primer hijo de Daiki y Ryouta, después de haber intentado por años y miles de tratamientos, el rubio al fin había podido quedar en cinta, dando como resultado al pequeño que era exactamente igual a él, pero con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, herencia del moreno.—Oi Kise, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No era hoy la última sesión de Akashi?

—Aominecchi, primero dame un beso que soy tu esposo, luego—sonrió de manera abierta y sincera, con un brillo especial, de esos que Aomine conocía bien, estaba realmente feliz.—, la sesión se canceló, no hizo falta, ¡y no diré más!—se apresuró a concluir cuando percibió la curiosidad de su adorado esposo.

Midorima también estaba sorprendido y algo preocupado, cabía decir. La idea de que el tratamiento hubiera fallado se le cruzó por la mente, quizá y por ello Akashi aún no regresaba a la central, pero entonces, ¿por qué Kise se notaba tan contento?

—¡Ah Midorimacchi! Deja ya de pensar tan negativamente, todo está bien, Akashi sólo necesita tiempo—El peli verde abrió sus ojos descubierto y sonrojándose un poco. Le molestaba ese instinto que tenía el rubio para descifrar su mente.

—Espero que así sea, aquí las cosas no están bien y lo necesitamos, con permiso, los dejaré solos.—Midorima se acercó a su compañero, con la intensión de acariciar un poco al niño, el contacto suave del niño le hizo sonreír, después de todo, no podía negar que el pequeño Asahi era todo un encanto,—Aomine, en cuanto termines tu reunión familiar, ven a mi oficina, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Aomine frunció el ceño, asintiendo inmediatamente, ahora recordaba la expresión de Shintaro cuando le preguntó por el sujeto que había venido. Algo le olía muy mal... algo estaba realmente podrido.

—¿Tan grave es?—dijo con una seriedad poco usual en el medico.

—Y puede ser peor...

Aomine, apretó un poco más el abrazo que mantenía a su hijo junto a su pecho.

••

 _—¡Es increíble Akashicchi! ¡Qué felicidad!_

Aún resonaba en su mente las efusivas palabras de Kise... la noticia. La conmoción.

Lo era. Una felicidad difícil de describir, incomparable con cualquier sentimiento vivido antes. O quizá sí. Porque provenía de él mismo, y de esa otra persona que lo complementaba, esa persona que buscaras por donde buscaras, no hallarían nunca algo que los vinculara, y sin embargo era su otra parte, y su todo a la vez. Nadie nunca creería que era él quien le había enseñado a nunca rendirse, nadie nunca sospecharía el alma competitiva que tenía Murasakibara, esforzándose siempre por ser el mejor.

Y lo era.

Porque sin él, la felicidad del que ahora era presa, jamás hubiera existido en un principio. Y su vida se hubiera convertido en la monotonía del ganador y solitario niño que fue en un principio. Gris.

Caminaba sonriendo, las mujeres y los hombres volteaban a verlo, no le molestaba, sabía muy bien que era apuesto, pero lo que realmente veían las personas era el brillo que portaba, la sonrisa fastuosa que parecía reflejar su alma, y es que entre miles y miles de transeúntes, un humano completo, realizado y feliz, siempre resaltará. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo viendo tiendas que antes siquiera hubiera tenido en consideración, veía los colores de los juegos en las plazas, y un súbito antojo le llevó a comprar un algodón de azúcar al vendedor callejero que se situaba en una esquina. Purpura, por supuesto.

Quería verlo, abrazarlo, su cuerpo acusaba a Atsushi como nunca. Buscó su celular estando a punto de llamarlo, pero antes de marcar cambió de parecer y marcó el de alguien más.

La pastelería donde trabajaba Murasakibara se situaba en un barrio bastante elegante, era grande y concurrida, pero a pesar de ello, tenía a su mando a pocos empleados, Atsushi era receloso y no confiaba sus preciados dulces a cualquiera. Por lo que en aquella pastelería, su mano derecha era, también, su mejor amigo; Himuro Tatsuya.

El de cabellos negros se hallaba entregando unos pastelillos cuando sintió a su celular sonar. Lo tomó con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hello!

—Himuro-san, un gusto, habla Seijuro.

Habrían de pasar algunos años hasta que la relación que mantenía con el mejor amigo de su novio fuera, como mucho, tranquila. No le gustaba admitirlo, y hasta vergüenza sentía en ocaciones, pero no le gustaba que el hombre que creciera en América, fuera tan cercano a su Atsushi. No desconfiaba de ninguno, pero era una persona celosa y posesiva. Claro que, como muchos otros aspectos de su vida y persona, los descubrió junto al gigante. No fue hasta que Murasakibara le comentó, con una sonrisa enorme, que su mejor amigo regresaría a Japón, que conoció los celos. Comenzando así una batalla con el apuesto peli negro, por la atención de Atsushi. Y fue el mismo Murasakibara quien puso un freno, demostrándole una vez más, que jamás debería sentirse celoso, pues para él, siempre estaría en primer lugar. Siempre.

Ahora podía considerar a Tatsuya como un hermano más. Un miembro de su pequeña familia. Una sonrisa volvió a surcar sus labios al evocar esa palabra tan cálida, tan significativa.

—Akashi-kun, qué sorpresa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—escuchó.

—Lamento molestarte, pero quería corroborar que Atsushi estuviera en la pastelería, en verdad quería llegar y sorprenderlo, es que debo hablar con él, pero el tiempo me es escaso, ¿comprendes? no quisiera ir en vano.

Una suave risa se escuchó por parte del anglo-nipón.

—Comprendo, y lamento decepcionarte, pero Atsushi-kun a salido, debía entregar un pastel. No se veía nada contento, sabes como es, pero el día de hoy todo ha sido un descontrol. Comenzando con que el repartidor no ha aparecido, retrasando muchos pedidos.

—Vaya... es una pena, tendré que aguardar hasta vernos en casa, muchas gracias Himuro-san, no te quito más tiempo.

Un saludo por parte de ambos y Akashi se resignó a esperar a su novio en la casa que compartían. Por lo pronto, debía regresar a la central.

••

 _—Lo ayudaremos, por favor tenga calma, necesito su nombre y el de su esposo._

 _—Mi nombre es Koganei Shinji y mi esposo se llama Mitobe Rinnosuke..._

 _—¿A qué se dedica su esposo? ¿Sospecha de alguien? ¿A notado cambios en sus actitudes? ¿En sus horarios, su manera de hablar? sé que son muchas preguntas, pero cuanta más información tengamos en nuestro poder, más cerca estaremos de ubicar su paradero.—El estomago se le estaba anudando por las lágrimas que el hombre frente suyo derramaba sin cesar, pero no podía sentirse afectado de ningún modo._

 _—Rinni es un simple repartidor de una empresa de alimentos, llevamos prácticamente toda la vida juntos, crecimos en el mismo barrio, sus amigos son los míos también, todos lo quieren, es muy callado, pero se hace entender de todas formas—relataba mientras las lágrimas continuaban, pero ahora estaban acompañadas de una añorada sonrisa. Midorima no tenía dudas de que ese hombre realmente amaba a su esposo.—Es por eso que puedo decir que sus actitudes no eran las mismas de siempre...—El peli verde se puso en alerta por el brusco cambio en el tono de voz—actuaba de manera rara en los últimos meses, discutíamos mucho porque llegaba y se encerraba en la habitación, sin saludarme, cuando salía de vuelta, era otra persona, o más bien la de siempre, cariñoso._

 _—Dijo antes que su esposo es muy callado, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?_

 _—Es que él... no puede hablar. Es mudo._

 _El nudo en el estomago de Midorima se apretó más, pasando saliva con dificultad, había una sensación espantosa golpeándole el pecho con ferocidad, algo en la mirada de ese sujeto le ponía los pelos de punta. No dudaba de su dolor y preocupación, pero detrás de esos ojos había algo extraño. Desolación, quizá..._

 _—Dijo que conoce a su esposo de toda la vida, le haré una pregunta, ¿a qué instituto asistió? ¿Y si usted asistió con él?—aquellos ojos volvieron a mostrar un destello lúgubre, helándole la nuca._

 _—Bueno, él asistió a Teiko, nos llevamos unos años de diferencia, muy pocos, pero cuando yo comencé la preparatoria, él la estaba terminando, además de que no fuimos al mismo instituto, yo asistí a Seirin. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Midorima-san?_

 _Shintaro había quedado unos segundos en blanco, procesando la terrible coincidencia. ¿Era en verdad el asesino, un estudiante de Teiko? Todo indicaba que sí y que además, deseaba dar un mensaje... pero la opresión en su pecho se agravó cuando escuchó que Mitobe era mudo. ¿Será acaso...? Debía investigar más._

 _—Es el protocolo, como le dije, entre más sepamos, mejor... Tenga por seguro que nos movilizaremos de inmediato para poder hallar a su esposo, pero necesitamos esperar un día más... lamentablemente, la ley así lo estipula, si para mañana no sabe nada de su esposo, entonces lo reportaremos oficialmente como desaparecido, por favor le pido paciencia._

 _—Sólo deseo verlo, Mitobe a pesar de actuar extraño estos últimos tiempos, jamás haría algo como esto, siempre se preocupa por enviarme un mensaje si llega a demorarse.—la aflicción volvió a hacerse presente en su voz._

 _—Comprendo._

 _—Iré a casa de sus padres nuevamente, no quiero preocuparlos, pero es algo inevitable._

 _Estaba a punto de salir de su oficina cuando Midorima recordó un detalle importante que casi se le escapa, algo le decía que sus temores eran ciertos..._

 _—Una pregunta más—Shinji asintió—¿Su esposo fue un alumno destacado en Teiko? ¿Popular?—lo vio juntar sus cejas en desconcierto, y el nudo en el estomago logró quebrarle su indemne postura, cuando confirmó lo que sospechaba ya._

 _—No, de hecho siempre fue muy solitario..._

Resopló casi con exaltación, luego se llevó la mano rascando su nuca, un gesto muy particular en él. Kise junto a su hijo se habían marchado hacía algunos minutos, Aomine no había tardado en ingresar a la oficina que pertenecía a Midorima, la conversación anterior le había dejado picando, ahora que escuchaba la versión completa, un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo. La adrenalina.

—¿Crees...?

—¿No es muy simple? Llevamos buscando a este asesino por meses, sin ninguna pista, y ahora todas caen como hojas secas cerca de nosotros... Me pregunto si este hombre vino a nosotros sospechando también de que su marido podría llegar a ser quien buscamos...

—¿Sospechas de él también? Además, la pista de Teiko es muy reciente, nadie sabe de ella.

—No, se veía genuinamente conmocionado...—Aomine volvió a bufar.—Pero tienes razón.

—Las casualidades en este oficio no existen, Midorima. Tenemos a tres muertos que salieron de la élite de Teiko y un nuevo desaparecido que ¡oh sorpresa! era un _don nadie_ en la misma institución... hasta la fecha, Akashi nuca se ha equivocado, dudo mucho que esta vez sea distinto; definitivamente nuestro asesino es un ex alumno de Teiko.

El pitido del teléfono interno sacó a ambos del estupor. Midorima presionó el botón, escuchando a la secretaria.

—Midorima-san, el señor Hyuuga Junpei-san y el señor Imayoshi Shouichi-san ya están aquí.

—Gracias Momoi, diles que pueden pasar...—Shintaro observó como su compañero se incorporaba y dirigía hacia la puerta—Ni lo creas, Akashi no se encuentra, así que tú también estarás aquí haciendo preguntas, de todas formas eres muy bueno observando gestos, así que no te muevas- _nanodayo._

Aomine resopló resignando. Abrió la puerta por donde los dos hombres ingresaron. Se veían deplorables.

—Imayoshi-san, Hyuuga-san, muchas gracias por venir—dijo cortés.

—Quisiera creer que este llamado es para comunicarnos que al fin atraparon a la persona que asesinó a Sakurai, de otra manera, tanto ustedes como yo estaremos perdiendo tiempo.

A Midorima se le erizaron los vellos, Imayoshi podía transmitir un aura repelente, ese hombre asustaba. Por el contrario, Junpei se mantenía callado y con la cabeza gacha, digna estampa de un hombre que ha perdido toda esperanza.

—No lo hemos hallado, aún, pero tenemos nuevas pistas que podrían acercarnos, es por ello que espero cooperen en el interrogatorio...

••

Akashi llegó a la central cuando habían pasado algunos minutos del mediodía. Generalmente sus compañeros tomaban un receso para almorzar, sin embargo, al ingresar a su oficina halló a los dos hombres que, evidentemente, aguardaban por él. Notó enseguida el ambiente tenso y los semblantes sombríos de ambos.

Había dado la orden de llamar nuevamente a los familiares de las víctimas dejando en manos de Shintaro el interrogatorio. Si tanto Midorima como Aomine estaban ahí, quería decir que las entrevistas ya habían sido realizadas. Suspiró, dejando su saco en el perchero.

—He de suponer que por sus expresiones tienen algo que decirme.—No saludó y fue directo a su asiento.

—Esta mañana ha sido un infierno—comentó Aomine—, ¿cómo te encuentras tú? Kise estuvo aquí.

Akashi sonrió, por ahora debía olvidarse de su asunto personal, estando un par de minutos ya junto a los otros dos, notó que la situación era peor de lo que intuía.

—Imaginé que Ryouta estaría aquí, pero mis asuntos no son de importancia ahora, quisiera saber exactamente que ocurrió en mi ausencia.—Shintaro acomodó sus lentes mientras daba un ligero resoplido.

—Es en vano andar con rodeos, el tiempo corre, esta mañana llegó una persona reportando la desaparición de su marido—Akashi frunció el ceño—Su nombre es Mitobe Rinnosuke, un empleado en una empresa de alimentos, quien trabaja como repartidor principalmente de materias primas para restaurantes y pastelerías. Su esposo es Koganei Shinji, al parecer el hombre salió a trabajar y no regresó a su casa.

—¿Por qué el esposo se presentó por su nombre de soltero?—Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, Shintaro lo observó, en verdad a él no le parecía extraño, muchas parejas siguen usando su apellidos de solteros aún después de casados.

—Ese es un detalle sin importancia—esta vez habló Aomine—escucha bien esto, Mitobe también era estudiante de Teiko...

Akashi observó al moreno, percatándose este de que tenía la completa atención del pelirrojo. Sus ojos inquisidores repasaron rápidamente los gestos en sus compañeros, procesando a su vez, esa significativa frase que suponía un punto de inflexión en toda su investigación, poco le importó en verdad que otra persona hubiera desaparecido, al fin y al cabo, siempre habrá víctimas dentro de una guerra. Y eso era juntamente lo que sentía al enfrentarse a este asesino. Tal mirada provocó que Daiki se removiera inquieto, maldiciendo por lo bajo no haber dejado que Midorima le diera la noticia.

—Interesante... díganme más.—dijo con una frialdad pasmosa. Midorima cruzó rápidamente su mirada con la del moreno, tomando esta vez la palabra, después de todo, había sido él quien interrogó al esposo.

—Mitobe Rinnosuke era un estudiante promedio y solitario en una preparatoria de Élite... lejos de los cuadros de honor o de los destacados extraescolares... además, debido a un accidente, perdió la capacidad de hablar...

Akashi guardó silencio por unos momentos, sus compañeros lo observaron algo azorados con una sensación de hielo al momento de verlo sonreír cruelmente. Los ojos tan rojos como la sangre brillaron con vehemencia. A pesar de ello, Akashi fue prudente, algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Aida Riko, estudiante destacada, segunda en promedio, entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto femenino y oradora en los congresos interescolares... Wakamatsu Kosuke, quinto mejor promedio, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y tres veces vencedor en las olimpiadas algebraicas... Sakurai Ryo, numero dos en promedio, presidente de clase...

Repasó en voz alta, ignorando completamente a los dos hombres presentes. Luego de haber hecho el hallazgo, investigó absolutamente todo el historial académico dentro del Instituto. Haciendo luego una lista de las pasibles víctimas, entre ellas, por supuesto estaba él, quien como mejor alumno ganó en todos los campos académicos y extraescolares, como lo era el tricampeonato con el equipo de baloncesto... También había reparado en ese detalle, que las víctimas habían estado ligados al basquet en Teiko. Pero el nombre de Mitobe le era completamente desconocido.

—Con respecto a los interrogatorios... ¿averiguaron algo más?—dijo cambiando completamente de expresión.

—No—fue la escueta respuesta de Shintaro.

Las entrevistas habían sido una completa perdida de tiempo, ya que ninguno parecía haber conocido a Mitobe, incluso poco sabían de que las víctimas tuvieran personas que podían llegar a guardarles rencor. Concluyendo de que no sacarían mucha más información de esa manera.

—Muy bien, retírense, yo me encargaré del resto por ahora, pero estén atentos, necesitaré de sus fuerzas para hallar a este maldito.

Aomine y Midorima se limitaron a sentir y acatar las ordenes del pelirrojo, retirándose de inmediato, dejando a Akashi sólo en su oficina. Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios al momento de encender su ordenador. Cuando la pantalla se encendió, una imagen de Atsushi junto a él apareció. Era una de las fotografías que más le agradaba, pues había sido sacada por el gigante de sorpresa, dándole un beso, su rostro sonrojado y sonriente era la prueba de que en este mundo él no estaba solo. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, deslizándola suavemente hacia su estomago.

Sacudió sus cabeza, debía concentrarse en el caso, luego habría tiempo de sonreír y besar a su gigante morado. Inmediatamente introdujo la dirección de Teiko, ingresando el nombre de Mitobe dentro del buscador. Un resultado. Una foto. Y no mucho más.

El joven en la imagen no parecía un asesino ni mucho menos, su mirada era cándida de negras irises al igual que su cabello. Sí se sorprendió de que el sujeto haya transcurrido la preparatoria en el mismo periodo que él, estuvo presente incluso en la ceremonia de graduación... no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Pero el detalle más inquietante fue el leer que había formado parte del equipo de baloncesto.

Todas esas extrañas coincidencias le parecían abrumadoras. ¿Era Mitobe Rinnosuke el asesino que buscaban? Debía moverse con prudencia, y aguardar un poco más. Él mismo se encargaría de hacerles las preguntas al esposo. Por más que lo pensara, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Faltaba una pista, de eso estaba seguro...

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que llegó a la central cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre de Himuro.

—Seijuro al habla.

—Akashi-kun, disculpa que llame pero es que Atsushi no ha regresado, me preguntaba si estaba contigo.—Akashi dio un respingo al escuchar eso.

—No, Atsushi no ha aparecido por aquí, pero descuida, seguramente se entretuvo en alguna tienda—dijo, aunque no muy convencido. Del otro lado, Tatsuya dio una suave risa.

—Que remedio, Atsushi es impredecible, bueno, gracias de todos modos, adiós.

Apagó su teléfono, observando nuevamente la imagen de su novio en el ordenador. Un dolor de cabeza le advirtió de que, por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente, tomó su saco y cerró su oficina. Regresaría a su casa y regañaría al peli morado por tomarse el trabajo tan a la ligera.

••

—Atsushi contesta, vamos contesta... ¡maldición!

Espetó con furia al oír que nuevamente su llamada era enviada a la casilla de mensajes. ¿Dónde se había metido Murasakibara? Hacía al menos una hora que había llegado a su casa, le dio tiempo de bañarse y hacer algunas compras para la cena, pero del gigante aún no tenía noticias. Se agitó un poco, y una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente. Se sentía mareado y con nauseas. Además, y no supo bien por qué, sintió ganas de llorar.

Tomó su teléfono una vez más, marcando el numero de su pareja. Cuando sintió el primer pitido, el inconfundible tono de teléfono de Murasakibara comenzó a sonar detrás de la puerta de su departamento. Sonrió aliviado, y con los ojos vidriosos. Le cobraría caro la preocupación que le hizo pasar.

—¡Atsushi! ¿qué estuviste haciendo que no contestabas mis llama...?

Dejó de hablar cuando abrió la puerta y halló en el pasillo la chaqueta de Murasakibara en el suelo junto a su bolso, dentro de este, el celular seguía sonando...


End file.
